A surgical tape (OP-tape) consisting of a non-woven coated with an adhesive on one side is known. Such a tape has several very good properties, such as a good stretchability in the longitudinal direction and air permeability, which result in that it can be applied on skin without being experienced as uncomfortable or disturbing. It is furthermore manually tearable, which makes it easy to remove tape strips of a desired length from a roll of such tape. It is however not liquid impermeable and can therefore not be used during conditions where liquid impermeability is a requirement. Under such conditions one is obliged to use OP-tapes consisting of a plastic layer coated with adhesive. Such tapes are however not tearable.
In this description and in the patent claims the term “tearable” means that a tape by manual tearing can be separated in two parts, the tear line being essentially straight and extended in a cross direction of the tape. Furthermore, the tearing shall be accomplished without any noticeable elongation deformation of the tape in the end areas turned against each other of the two parts of the tape resulting from a tearing.
The objective of the invention is firstly to provide a OP-tape which is tearable and liquid impermeable. Secondly a OP-tape according to the invention should also have good bendability and good stretchability.